Restless Souls
by OperationElsanna
Summary: Elsa explores the abandoned ruins of Arendelle after the initial outbreak. Eventually finding a reason to continue living. Elsanna Goodness to come. Possible multi chapter. -WithoutThoughtOrDoubt


A few miles south of Corona, the Crocus River meets with the uneven forests of Arendelle. The river runs parallel to the highways, filled with abandoned vehicles. Heat radiates from the asphalt, dried blood running through the cracks like veins. On one side is a bridge, the ends connecting the endless forests to civilization, or at least what remains of it.

The bridge abruptly ends at a series of blockades; around them are endless chain link fences. There is a hole, one near where the city meets with the river, several minutes from the bridge. It lead to an industrial building, the doors were torn from their hinges, a shallow breeze invading the empty halls leading to the stairs.

Suddenly a figure emerged around the stairwell; clad in a torn unbuttoned flannel shirt on top of a crimson stained tank top, legs covered in a pair of dirty denim jeans, the fraying hem hidden by heavy combat boots. The figure was tall; feminine shoulders transitioned into well-defined hips, possessing a walk of a model. Her hair was mussed up, but still well kept in a braid brought to one side over her shoulder. A young beautiful face betrayed her age to be no more than 21 years old.

* * *

_Fuck, no god damn batteries here_

The blonde took a flashlight out of her satchel, gazing at it with a look of disappointment before trying the switch. The blonde eyes widened at the light shining off the device, but quickly reverted to her previous expression as the flashlight sputtered and stopped working.

_What the hell type of industrial complex has no batteries?_

Throwing her flashlight back into the satchel, her hands were quick to replace the useless device with a shotgun. The firearm was by no means the most attractive looking weapon one could find, but being the one that her father used to wield while hunting small game in his childhood meant that it was a well-recognized workhorse.

She glanced at a large clock on one of the walls.

_It's five already? Shit, I gotta find somewhere safe to stay, ugh stupid god damn flashlight_

* * *

The woman ran out of the building, making sure to remain quiet as she stalked the corners of the streets. The slow shambling of lifeless creatures filled the empty roads. She eyed the houses row by row, a questioning look on her face as she tried to figure out which one would leave her with the largest chance of survival in the morning. A certain house caught her attention, one with large glass panels, light wood accents and aluminum trim.

_Fences, no walkers, multiple escape routes, intact windows, lights are on, roof- wait…Lights are on. Holy fuck the lights are on._

"CLANG"

Her face went grim, as she realized a garbage can was knocked over in her excitement. Low growls were heard all around her, the creatures perked their heads up in anticipation of another sound to reveal the origin of the noise.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Time to get the fuck outta here_

The blonde picked up a rock and threw it at a garbage bin on the other side of the street, the sounds provoking the walkers to shamble towards the metal container. The woman ran towards the lighted house, rapidly opening and closing the fence to enter the property.

The house looked even more intriguing up close, the garden was in good condition, and the flowers bloomed and looked as though the house was not even touched by the recent events. The blonde hastily moved towards the door, moving her hand out to twist the handle before recoiling back as she cradled her hand with the other.

_Shit, what if this is a trap, it could be bandits…Wait; even bandits wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the lights on._

She twisted the knob and quickly flung the door open, moving her hand quickly back to her shotgun, preparing for anything that awaited her inside the home. The blonde entered and quickly closed the door behind her; moving down the hallway until she reached what seemed to be a kitchen. She ducked her firearm into the room, her eyes widened as she realized that a girl with auburn hair was standing directly across the tiled floor. The girl quickly raised her hands in an attempt to surrender, lips trembling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"P-please…take what you want, but please j-just don't k-kill…..me" The redhead slammed her eyes shut as she dropped her head.

The blonde was quick to lower her weapon at the sight of the girl trembling in fear before her. She stepped forward while extending a hand to comfort the crying individual before her. The blonde tried to put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder but sprung backwards as the redhead flinched at the touch.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you…come on, its fine. I can't stand crying, please?"

The younger girl showed no signs of halting her sobbing, legs shaking before finally collapsing onto her knees.

"I've lost so much, just please don't hurt me" The girl choked out between sobs.

The blonde slowly took a seat on the ground across from the girl, carefully lifting her hands to the girls chin allowing plenty of time for the girl to refuse the touch. She lifted the redhead's face to meet her own.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, please stop crying, my name is Elsa, if you when you stop sobbing I would love to know yours."

The younger girl immediately widened her eyes in hope, the tears no longer flowing down her cheeks. Her lips tugged at the corners in a pained smile, revealing her face to the blonde.

_Oh jesus, that smile…those eyes…how can someone looks so cute…_

A minute passed before Elsa saw the redhead's smile grow into a smirk and scoffed playfully, moving her hands to grab the younger girls, a goofy grin starting to form on her own face.

"You know I'm still wondering what your name is"

The younger girl's expression faded into a frown, the blonde took notice and tightened her grip on the redhead's hands, hoping that the girl would answer her inquiry.

"Anna…it's…Anna….at least that what they used to call me"

* * *

**(A/N): **I wrote this out of a idea thats been floating around in the back of my head for the last few days, I've searched around and I was surprised to see no zombie AUs for Elsanna yet, so I decided to go for it, and I like how it turned out. (If there are any, feel free to send them to via tumblr.) I'm not sure if I want to continue with it, but if you guys like it then I will be sure to make it a multi-chapter. So please leave a review and tell me what ya'll think! Till' next time.

Edit: I know Anna doesn't really seem like Anna right now, but she will soon, I promise. Theres just some things in the past affecting her still.


End file.
